Seducing Setesh
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: The Queen of Egypt is in exile. Domino Kuchiki, in pursuit of a rival, finds himself in Alexandria and is soon embroiled in the upheaval of a royal feud. But when the queen falls into his lap, she is not what or WHO she seems. Thrown together under siege Seireteian soldiers and the mysterious women of Egypt will be caught in the gods inspired game of lust, lies, politics and battle
1. IntroPreview

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Hello again! Don't condemn me for starting another!

I have honestly been working for a while on finding an outlet for my love of history and especially Egyptology, so I have been outlining ideas on a Bleach AU fiction that takes place in Egypt for some time. As the history and legend surrounding Caesar and Cleopatra is one of my favorites and one I can't help toying w/ when I get the chance- I'm giving it a go w/ the Bleach cast. I'm hoping to blend worlds smoothly, while also bringing in creative twists that are my prerogative as a writer!

Note: I have done a similarly themed fiction for Escaflowne (under an alternate author name- also another that was titled the same as this w/ a different plot, but I pulled it long ago), but while this will have some of the same elements and might follow a bit of the storyline, I imagine this will be darker and less romance-inspired- at least between the two power figures. The romance will come in w/ Ichigo and Rukia.

And yes my OC is from another of my fics, but while she will have the same features, her personality should differ greatly given that she is a representation of Cleopatra the VII whom I associate with cunning, confidence, ambition, and intelligence (the first 3 qualities are those that differentiate her from the character in the other fic).

But enough yammering!

So here it is:

Seducing Setesh: Preview

Title: Seducing Setesh

Universe: Alternate

Setting: Greco-Roman Egypt and Seiretei ( the equivalent of Rome)

Genre: Drama/Romance/Adventure

Characters: Ensemble

Pairings: IchiRuki, ByaXOC, YoruXUra, Slight IchiHime and RenRuki

Rating: M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content

* * *

The queen paced behind him slowly, her gown trailing, brushing the marble floor with a soft whisper, "Do you really think they will all be so pleased to welcome you back in victory to Seiretei? Do you think that with this defeat of a rival you are one step closer to a crown? A worthy ambition, but a fruitless dream… The republic you're so proud of with its reinstated Central 46, a group of aging aristocrats that think themselves a force of greatness bringing equality to Seiretei… will not allow a king to rule again."

"What makes you think it is my intention to be named king? Seiretei is a republic as you've said. It has been many decades since a king has held power. We've moved beyond such things." He spoke coolly and did not look back at her in his place at the head of the table, sitting rigidly, his hands on the arms of the chair.

Setting up his headquarters in the throne room had seemed like a prudent idea at the time as it was a central location in the palace, but now that she had returned to claim her rightful place it seemed foolhardy. She thought of this room as her domain, and regardless of how powerful he may be outside these walls, here he was simply a guest and subject to her whims. She would not bow nor cater to his demands here.

She laughed, "Oh how, ideal of you… Do you really think I cannot see further than that façade? A man like you who has won countless battles and continues to conquer territory after territory in the name of Seiretei cannot possibly wish to be a mere soldier forever. No… No, no… You _**like**_ control. You like knowing that you will never be questioned. And the title of king…" She breezed around him and whispered this next word like a lover in his ear, "_**Imperator**_… has such a sweet ring to it, does it not?" With all the sinuous grace of the cats the Egyptians were so fond of, she sank back into the chair at his left watching him with those calculating green eyes.

"I believe you are mistaking me. Your eastern sentiments do not make much sense in the minds of men of higher learning." He said, shooting her only a momentary glance.

She only smiled at this jibe and formed her lips into a mocking pout.

"Oh, indeed… But perhaps while in the Two Lands you will see a bit of our _**eastern**_ reasoning… Perhaps you can be persuaded to see the benefit of a government in which there is a _**sole**_ ruler." She rose languidly from her chair and as she sauntered away, her hips swaying in a hypnotic rhythm her perfume wrapped itself around him like a silk noose.

Even when she had carried herself beyond the double doors without as much as a "farewell, my lord" he did not move. His hands seemed to be imbedded in the armrests, wrapped so tightly around them he could hear the wood crack and groan. He closed his eyes, but still the perfume lingered and behind his lids he was haunted by green pools and sensuous lips. He forced darkness to blot out all images- his mind going blank. He opened his eyes slowly, the grey of his irises bright like polished steel as he felt the fire of resolve harden him once more. He stood. He was not a man that could be manipulated- not a man that could be swayed by hennaed lips and a pair of venomous eyes.

He was a conqueror, like Hannibal, like Alexander… A woman could not get the better of him. He would need to put her from his mind… And there was only one sure way for him to do so; he would have to prove her weaker, he would have to make her… _**submit**_.

* * *

"Ah, Ichigo! Looks like you found her before I even had to point her out! She's a goddess, isn't she?" Renji clasped his comrade on the shoulder with a longing sigh.

Ichigo could not answer. It was as though the desert winds had invaded his mouth and left dry sand behind. He was a stalwart soldier, and though he had a habit of leaving behind a trail of broken hearts in many of his ports of call when on the march, he had never found himself so in awe of a woman. His glances toward the fairer sex were appreciative, bordered on smug and suggestive, but never had his eyes betrayed him with a sense of adoration. Still he stood there, gazing across the courtyard at the woman his friend had indicated had once been the other man's fiancé.

Ebony hair, glossy and resplendent in the sunlight, caught the warm breeze swept in from the port. Compared to many of the women who favored darker or even olive complexions in this region, her skin was like alabaster, her high cheekbone just visible in profile as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. Even dressed in a white kilt and tunic, boyish dress common to the natives, her golden jewelry marking her as highborn, it was obvious she was foreign. He could see her pouted pink lips move as she murmured gently to the black mare whose neck she stroked with long delicate fingers. He inwardly groaned as he wondered what such hands might feel like on his skin.

And then slowly, slowly the little goddess turned her head in their direction, and he felt the earth fall away from his feet. Lapis Lazuli eyes encased by thick black, endless lashes, stared back at him. Numbness swept him and then his lips began to twitch.

"Ichigo? Oi- Ichigo!" Renji shook him.

With a smirk, his brown eyes suddenly very brown- dark with thought, Ichigo scoffed as he pushed his friend's hand away. "_**That**_- _**that**_ was the girl they wanted you to marry however many years ago?"

Renji frowned in confusion as he looked from his friend, back to the young woman who was now turning away her hand gripping firmly to her horse's reins as she led her away. "Ugh yeah…" He finally said uncertainly, "You- know her?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his lips curled almost sinisterly before he gave a short laugh. "Ha- you dodged an arrow my friend! That little midget is nothing but a spoiled bitch!"

* * *

AN: If this may be of interest to you, drop a review- I appreciate the enthusiasm before I run headlong into it because as I mentioned before the history of Cleopatra the VII is very near and dear to my heart as is Egyptology in general. Updates might be infrequent as I wish to do it justice (not to mention the fact that I have other fics that need attention).

Thanks!


	2. Cast List

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Seducing Setesh

Cast List/Character Equivalent:

* * *

Leaders and Allies of the Republic of Seiretei:

Byakuya= Caesar, soldier, senator, dictator, conqueror, a man of many hats

Renji= Titus Labienus (who historically changes sides after the Gallic wars to serve Pompey), a lieutenant under Caesar (who for my purposes does not defect)

Hisana= Cornelia, Caesar's first wife, died in childbirth

Ichigo= Marc Antony (it will make sense why later, have no fear, this is Ichiruki), trusted lieutenant, tribune, and later Triumvir

Koga= Pompey, at one time Caesar's fellow Triumvir, now turned rival, on the run to Egypt after his army is defeated

Unohana= Calpurnia, Caesar's 3rd wife

Yamamoto= Apollonius of Rhodes who taught Caesar

Aizen= a combo of Brutus and Octavian, the antagonist, a trusted senator who has many political and unscrupulous agendas

Gin= Cassius, a conspirator and ally of Brutus

Chad= a warrior captured in Spain who Ichigo recruits

Tatsuki= a warrior woman from Cyrene (what the Greeks might call an Amazon) taken to Seiretei as a slave and is now a famous gladiator

Rangiku= a warrior woman from Gaul, taken as a slave to Seiretei and now living as a freed servant to Toshirou

Toshirou= a prince of sorts, one of the last of the pureblood Etrusci (Etruscan) families, he does not take part in politics, but his council is still sought

Kyoroku= a patrician aedile, a wealthy man who oversees public festivals and supports gladiatorial games and theatre, also a senator for my purposes

Ukitake= a senator, whose loyalty is to justice and not so specifically the Republic

* * *

Leaders and Allies of Alexandria (Egypt):

Cleopatra: Unknown

Rukia= Julia (a name given to both of Caesar's sisters as well as his daughter) Caesar's sister sent to court in Alexandria as a child (which is creative license), now a lady and handmaiden under the queen

Urahara= Apollodorus, the queen's confidante, a mysterious man who makes a lucrative living as a pirate

Yoruichi= a demi-goddess in disguise as a temple cat

Orihime= Charmian, the queen's trusted handmaiden

Uryu= a Greek scholar employed by the palace, who despises Seiretei

Isshin= Olympus, the queen's physician and advisor

* * *

**Note**: There are only a few historical figures who will not be equated with any of the cast- just as there are Bleach characters who will simply be themselves, fitted into the storyline as friends and allies to either Egypt or Seiretei (I just may not have made mention of all yet)

As for the historical figures I will simply weave them into the story and then provide notes at the beginning or the end of the chapter about their significance.

I am working on the first chapter, which will hopefully be out soon- and not too terribly long (don't hold your breath on that one- but wish me luck).

Thanks!

Sin


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thanks very much to my two faithful friends Abby-Flourite and Leyshla Gisel; it's always nice to have familiars (wow does that make me sound like a witch or what) joining me!

AN: Please note that while I wanted to find a suitable Roman name to mesh with our "Caesar" I honestly couldn't find one that blended smoothly in my opinion. I also debated on whether to actually call our guy Caesar. It is a very powerful name and carried weight for centuries. However, again I did not think it fit well with our Japanese names.

I did however settle on a few Latin words that should hopefully give some weighty affect to our players.

Domino in Latin means "lord".

* * *

Seducing Setesh

Chapter 1

* * *

"What news, my Prince of Pirates?" The young woman's voice floated lazily on the desert's hot breath, the nearly nonexistent breeze that stirred the sands into tiny dervishes at her feet.

The man kneeling before her rose slowly, his green and white striped pileus pulled forward so that his pale blonde waves swept low over his eyes. "Ah yes, the man you await, your highness, is advancing steadily toward Alexandria with his fleet… His resources are much depleted; he has chased Koga for some time."

"And Koga?"

"Dead… Murdered by your _**brother's**_ men." _The poor man barely set foot on the sweet soil of the Black Land before his head went flying from his body. _

There was silence for a long moment and then the young woman made a sound of mocking pity, "Hmm… Hardly a fitting welcome for a triumvir… And _**poor**_ Ptolemy… The boy has unwittingly allowed those incompetent advisors to orchestrate his own downfall."

"Indeed, your highness. Lord Kuchiki is not a man who likes his rivals swept from his grasp by underhanded machinations… Now if he were a Ptolemy…"

"Take care, my Prince of Pirates, in time that tongue of yours may lead to your own ruin… Such impudence." She scoffed and turned her head away to hide her smile. She was not ashamed of the rumors that had surrounded the Ptolemies for generations, mostly because many were true. Being a Ptolemy assured one, three things: precarious power, sibling rivalry, and living under the threat of assassination.

The Pirate bowed to her in apology, hiding the impish grin as he stared at the golden dunes beneath him for a moment, "My queen."

She gave him a dry look, and then leaned on her elbow, cheek in hand in a gesture of boredom as she asked, "And my brother's forces?"

"Still awaiting you at the border." The man replied his face settling into solemnity.

She clicked her tongue at this and stared past him. They had been in exile for months, hiding in the desert with their band of mercenaries and a small force of palace guards loyal to her. The boy, Ptolemy the XIII, still played at warrior king, leading his army against her like the per'aas of old, riding out in a golden chariot with the striped nemes crown on his brow. How she had sneered to see that scrawny fifteen year outfitted in a gold-threaded kilt, adorned in gold imprinted with the image of the sun god, and that crown… that oversized crown, dipping low on his broad forehead.

She was grinding her teeth before she knew it, but quickly forced her rising agitation away. Her eyes flicked back to the man waiting for her to speak. Her eyes narrowed, "If my brother still has control over the border, how is it you manage to slither in and out without alerting his men?"

"Ah," He chuckled and lifted his face upward so that the sinking sun poured down on his sharp features favorably, "That is an old smuggler's trick, your highness."

The young woman ran a finger along her bottom lip as she contemplated. Her smile was slow, but when it bloomed fully, the pirate couldn't help but return it. "I think perhaps we should discuss more about these smuggling tricks of yours, my Prince of Pirates." She made a gesture with her right hand and a guard stepped forward. "Send for the Lady Rukia, I believe I require her council."

* * *

The soldier tried not to quaver under the impassive grey stare of the man before him. He bowed his head further.

Byakuya Kuchiki only stared harder at the man, as though something in the man's story might change should he continue to give him such a fearsome gaze. The white scarf and general's cloak snapped in the breeze; he cut an impressive and intimidating figure.

"You are saying he has now fled Egypt as well?" His brow twitched slightly.

"N-no- Domino Kuchiki, only that we saw his ship… We cannot confirm whether he was on it or not." The man replied, already feeling the triumvir's displeasure.

"Why was the ship not intercepted?"

"Domino… I- we- we did not spot it until it was too late to give chase." A bead of sweat had formed at the man's brow and was threatening to trickle down his face.

There was silence for a time before Domino Kuchiki spoke again, "My other spies assure me that Koga has indeed set foot on Egyptian soil… At Pelusium in fact."

A trail of perspiration rolled down the man's cheek and dropped to the deck of the ship. He swallowed before he could speak, "I am only relaying what I saw, Domino."

Byakuya made a noncommittal sound and replied, "You are dismissed."

Containing a sigh of relief the soldier rose to his feet, bowed at the waist once more and retreated.

The Triumvir's eyes slid to the horizon where the sun was being swallowed by the sea. If they sailed through the night when the dawn broke it would illuminate the dazzling white metropolis of Alexandria, the jewel of the East.

It had been some time since he had set foot on its infamous water steps, since he had seen the wonder that was the lighthouse on the Pharos, the colossus whose beacon could be seen 35 (to 100, if some were to be believed) miles out to sea. Egypt itself truly was a marvel of ingenuity and invention; and it had been so for thousands of years since the time of the ancient kings whose images, still cut deep into the monuments, inspired awe. As for Alexandria, it was a thinking man's haven; a place of scholars and philosophers, architects and engineers. If you wished your mind to be appreciated and your genius put to the test, the capitol city of Egypt was your destiny. It was a city of both notable culture and unfailing arrogance.

The man's mouth turned downward slightly in a moue of distaste as he recalled that it was also a place wrought with civil war. He had just taken part in his own battles of political strife.

"Sir," His lieutenant strode forward, intruding on his thoughts as he was wont to do. He paused and saluted him abruptly, before standing at attention and continuing, "We are making good time! Perhaps we will catch Koga's dogs unawares if we continue at this pace- we may-"

There was a chuckle from the other side of the deck which cut the red-haired lieutenant off short. "Don't you pay attention, Renji? Koga has no forces. That's why he's here- to try his hand at gaining Egypt's support!"

Renji glowered at the orange-haired man who casually leaned back against the deck rail, a smirk on his face, his arms folded across his chest. "What I meant was any men he's gathered."

The young man across the way scoffed, "Either way you sound like a man who's had his head up his-"

"Kurosaki." The Triumvir warned flatly. He was from a very noble family, one of the founding families in fact, who upheld the virtue and dignity of Seiretei. While he may have been a soldier and become used to a rough lifestyle, crude language was unacceptable, though by now he should be used to it from the ruffians that surrounded him.

Kurosaki responded to this with a snort and a roll of his eyes, but continued unapologetically, "Arse."

Byakuya sighed, closing his eyes to the two. He was reminded that he did not employ them for their intelligent conversation.

Renji bristled, his hand twitching just over the hilt of his sword, "What did you say?"

"We would have already met Koga's new allies if there were any," The young lieutenant's eyes narrowed, suddenly serious, "We're not even sure the man is alive."

Renji blinked in surprise and then dared a careful glance at his commander. The clenching of his jaw was tell-tale enough that Domino Kuchiki was much displeased by this possibility and likelihood.

Without thought Renji murmured, "So what then?"

Byakuya's eyes, now open, narrowed the slightest bit, the dying light making their grey color shine like polished steel, "There is still civil unrest in Egypt. Koga's choice of potential supporters was ill-advised. But regardless, now that we are here, it is our duty and within our jurisdiction to settle the feud between the king and the exiled queen."_ I've a feeling my uncle is the least of our worries now. He sealed his fate putting faith in a Ptolemy… We are headed into a den of snakes._

This time it was Renji who gave a rude snort, completely disregarding the solemn mood that had settled over them, "A teenager who goes nowhere without his eunuch and has never seen battle and a pampered woman who's simply throwing a tantrum- hiding out with a band of hired cutthroats. We'll be on our way back to Seiretei in less than a fortnight!"

Both the Triumvir and the other lieutenant looked over at the red-haired man. He simply scratched at his head, oblivious to their stares for a moment.

When he finally noticed their gazes he shrugged, "From what I've heard."

* * *

"_So,"_ Came that deep voice that reached out to brush his mind_, "She has decided it is time to make her move."_

"Ah." The Prince of Pirates replied, as he stopped to the right of the black cat, who sat on a large sand dune, her tail twitching as she stared into the golden glow of the god's sinking incarnation. There was silence between them for a time, the tranquility of the desert, the feeling of being very small in a very big world settling on them.

Urahara drew his hat farther down over his eyes. The god's light was still too much for his human eyes, but for his companion the brightness only cast visions into her golden orbs. "Will you reveal yourself soon then, my lady?" He asked quietly.

He heard the amusement in her voice as her reply echoed in his mind, _"Not just yet... Rest assured there will come a time when my true presence will be needed, but the goddess has laid her plans well. I await her pleasure."_

"As I most humbly await yours." The man said, bowing slightly.

The cat smiled.

* * *

AN: Alright, questions anyone?

Again please remember that this is history, very obviously blending with imagination.

Notes:

Ptolemy the XIII: Was between ten and twelve when his father died and thus leadership of Egypt fell to him and his sister Cleopatra the VII. Bound by tradition, they were married and began to co-rule with a council of advisors overseeing. A few years later when Cleopatra began to make command decisions without the approval of the advisors or her brother-husband's knowledge this led to a coup. Cleopatra was forced to flee. But she wasn't going quietly; she raised her own army while in Syria and eventually headed back toward Egypt to face her brother-husband's forces.

Pompey: Meanwhile after engaging Caesar's forces on several occasions, the last battle at Pharsalus in which he was defeated forced him to seek allies in Egypt. But hoping to gain Caesar's approval and also avoid his wrath, at the advice of his council, Ptolemy the XIII had Pompey beheaded.

Thanks!

Sin


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Thanks to Leyshla Gisel and anyone following along (sorry it's been awhile). I'm hoping a few more people will stumble onto this story and enjoy it as I do so love writing about the era. And of course adding the Bleach characters is an honor and delight. But it is what it is and I'm having fun so all in all good stuff!

* * *

Seducing Setesh

Chapter 2

* * *

The boy took a deep heady breath of harbor air. Sand, sea, and heat, the scent was fresh and familiar, comforting. The Syrian Desert did not smell like this. For a long moment the feeling of being home swept the young man up in an uplifting embrace. But the docks of Alexandria were no place to reminisce- especially when on assignment. And this- this among the many that had come into play in the past few months- was undeniably important, not to mention urgent.

He tugged slightly at the heavy robes, better suited to a Bedouin nomad than a guard on a sensitive mission for the queen. But a disguise was necessary and he blended into the throng on the teeming docks, pushing past sailors, merchants, and travelers of all races.

Distracted momentarily by the sight of Seireteian soldiers ahead, standing guard with watchful eyes, the boy stopped. The chatter of many diverse tongues seemed to fall away as he recalled the last time he had seen men in Domino Kuchiki's regalia.

"Come, come, we've a long way before the palace, lad." A cheerful voice encouraged behind him. He grimaced but cast a glance behind him at the smiling man cloaked in emerald green garb and a matching turban. For all purposes he looked like a merchant, down to the glinting gold rings on his fingers. Behind him were two men hefting a priceless rug between them on their shoulders. And behind them stood another, similarly appareled as the boy was in a white tunic and sirwal tucked into brown boots, a head cloth that wrapped around and concealed the lower half of the face. The other surveyed the dock slowly, seemingly caught up in nostalgia as much as the boy had been.

But if no one else the merchant was on task, waving his fan as though directing them forward, "Come all! We've no time to dawdle! Our gift must be presented before sundown!" _And the changing of the guards._ He hid his scheming smile behind his fan.

The boy nodded, jaw setting beneath the white wrap hiding everything below his nose.

"Onward!" The merchant's enthusiastic declaration startled him, "Lead the way, _**young man.**_"

After casting one last scowl at the pushy man in green the guard lifted his chin and strode forward again, creating a path for the procession behind him.

* * *

They had landed just west of the outcropping of land (ripe for placing a grand home or temple) that jutted into the harbor and east of the Heptastadium. The port was small, but bustling and soon they found themselves on the great east-west avenue, the Canopic Way, meandering through the Persian, Jewish, and Syrian districts and into the Greek district toward the main palace on Lochias. The Queen had a residence on the island of Antirrhodus, but the main palace was a short sail away across the royal harbor. Of course heading straight away into the royal harbor was foolhardy and likely to draw unwanted attention from the enemy faction, thus why they had to go out of their way. Avoiding a confrontation that could lead to all of their deaths was naturally of the utmost importance.

Luckily the merchant had acquaintances in every district. It was simply a matter of greeting his friends warmly and asking for the latest news about the region. It was easy to avoid Ptolemy's men if one knew where they were stationed.

* * *

It took much of the day to reach the palace precincts, but timing was everything.

The merchant had known exactly which palms to grease to get them through the first few checkpoints into the royal enclosure. But as they reached one of the last gates, they were stopped by Seireteian guards. It was lucky that Domino Kuchiki had replaced the majority of Ptolemy's men with his own, otherwise despite how clever the merchant was they would not have made it so far.

But as they approached the palace's main gate the tension in the air was palpable.

Stepping forward the merchant sketched an over-embellished bow to the two guards that eyed the party with stone-cold gazes.

The poor guards that had come face-to-face with the formidable merchant had had no chance. As the party moved beyond them into the palace, they were left looking slightly bewildered and uncertain of their decision to let the strangers pass.

The queen's guard was not sure what was worse- the pounding of his heart, or the slap of their sandals on the marble in a place that he had once called home- but was now occupied by foreign soldiers.

"It won't be occupied for long." A confident voice murmured in his ear as though hearing his thoughts.

Taking a breath the boy nodded, brilliant gem-colored eyes flashing with resolve.

Ahead were the enormous doors of the throne room, alabaster surface etched with traditional images of the pharaoh's supreme reign and strength.

It was a sight that stirred the boy's heart. But there were guards at this barrier as well and they did not look so easy to bypass as the last few.

* * *

The young guard could barely believe their luck- could barely fathom the sudden race of his heart as he bowed at the waist amongst his comrades.

The merchant was making introductions, calling out in a voice reminiscent of any seller of wares in the market place or perhaps an experienced ringmaster of the Coliseum.

Naturally, the man they had come seeking looked completely preoccupied, uninterested in whatever the babbling man behind him was chattering at him about.

"Domino, please, allow me to present my gift!" The merchant implored, spreading his hands in an elegant gesture a wide smile quirking his lips.

But the conqueror of continents had no time to while away on an emboldened hawker. He was bent over a table studying the layout of the city for not the first time; his calculating grey eyes sweeping the map from the Pharos to Lake Mareotis.

The Domino's Second in Command was more easily distracted however and he frowned, staring beyond his captain across the table from him to the group of men.

He scratched his tattooed brow a moment as he wondered why the man prattling on with all the eloquence of a court jester looked so familiar. And how had this little party gotten past all the gates in the first place?

Certainly he had heard the group announced by one of the soldier's that had hurried in from the northern gate. But while Domino Kuchiki had acknowledged the presence of an envoy of the queen at the gates- he had ordered the soldier to find them lodgings. Domino Kuchiki had intended to make them wait. So how had they charmed their way past at least five sets of guards into the dictator's presence?

Renji glanced over the foreigners. There were two burly men of about the same height, dark skin and black eyes, gold glinting in their ears; they were Nubian by all appearances. These two were on one knee at each end of a rolled carpet that they had carried between them on their shoulders. There was the merchant himself, and two other guards, one behind the carpet, standing swaddled in full desert robes and one near at hand to the merchant. The one nearest the merchant was much smaller than the rest and looked much like the other at the back of the group, most of their face hidden.

What he could see of the young man was a pair of eyes shimmering like tanzanite. He found himself staring, lost in a feeling of familiarity that unnerved him.

He snapped to when the green garbed man stepped forward slightly which set him and the other soldiers in the room on the defensive.

"Please, Domino," The man spoke, dropping the hint of indolent ease which he had affected from the start, "We have travelled a great distance to present you with both the queen's gift and her words. Permit me-permit _**us**_ to fulfill my lady's mission." The fan that the merchant had been waving about was gone and the smiling face seemed a memory. All that was left on this man's countenance was determination, grey eyes beneath the shadow of the turban hard with a kind of unwavering resilience.

Finally, Byakuya raised his eyes and unfolded to his full height. He sighed inaudibly, his jaw clenching. After a brief moment in which he composed himself he turned to face the man.

His eyes narrowed. He too had a feeling he should know the identity of this man, but was at the moment at a loss to put a name to the face.

"You have come baring a gift and a message from the queen, you say? Then quickly- come to your reason for this interruption and then be gone."

A slow smile reappeared on the man's face and he bowed with languid grace that might have been interpreted as a mocking gesture, "Domino."

Byakuya's eyes flashed, but he watched carefully as the two muscular guards kneeling on the floor brandished short daggers.

In response the Lord's own men stepped forward, but with a raised hand he had stilled them.

The two men cut away the binds on the rug with swift precise movements.

Suspicion was thick in the air as each of Domino Kuchiki's fellows stared hard at the so-called gift being slowly unfurled between the two men.

The colors and designs on the carpet being revealed little by little were intricate and masterful. Anyone might appreciate the art of it as well as recognize the expense. But Egypt was no pauper's state. Despite the queen being in exile, surely she had procured just enough wealth before fleeing or perhaps gathered such wealthy support to be able to afford such an extravagant gift.

But as in awe of it as all the men were, what stilled them all was the figure that rolled out with grace and ease as though merely awakening from a pleasant nap.

Golden eyes blinked up at the tall, intimidating figure of Domino Kuchiki with no trace of fear.

A sharp-toothed smile parted furry black lips even as the room came alive with gasps and murmurs.

_What the hell? _ Renji's face scrunched in confusion.

"You have presented me with… a cat?" Byakuya's brow twitched with irritation though his tone was even. His words stilled the room once more.

"Not just any cat," A warm, voice intoned after a long pause, slightly muffled by fabric. All attention turned to the Arab guard who had been standing unobtrusively behind his fellows. Suddenly, both the merchant and the petite soldier dropped to one knee as the guard stepped forward, bewildering the room of Seireteian soldiers.

A leather-gloved hand reached across the half-shrouded face and pulled back the sweep of white cloth revealing delicate features that caught the breath in the room.

With a smile, sea green eyes twinkling with both mirth and mystery, the woman spoke again, "That cat has been chosen by the goddess. Blessed."

As she slowly moved forward, between her bowed retinue, it was astounding that none had noticed that this creature was quite obviously female as she switched her hips with every step. When she had padded onto the rug she stopped and gazed down fondly at the black cat now sitting regally like a statue, golden eyes watching Domino Kuchiki intently.

The woman bent and scooped up the cat in her arms, immediately scratching behind the creature's ears even as she leveled a smile at the man five steps away, "You'll forgive me. She is not a gift for you. She insisted on coming- and who am I to deny the familiar of a goddess? You may keep the carpet if you'd like."

Despite his inner hesitation to acknowledge this woman as the one that logic recognized (given the situation) Byakuya greeted emotionlessly, "Queen Cleopatra."

"Welcome to my city, Domino Kuchiki." She inclined her head slightly. When she looked up again she met his eyes without hesitation.

His eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Something was amiss. This woman was not as he had imagined her. Certainly there were traces of her Ptolemaic heritage, but for the most part she was all too… Egyptian. She much resembled the images of queens cut deep into the old structures that still peeked out between the buildings of a modern, culturally mish-moshed, predominantly Greek city. A honey-brown oval face with high, sculpted cheekbones, a long, well- shaped nose, and full lips, she certainly bore the face of Egyptian royalty. If not for the green eyes- not so almond shaped as the natives of the region, she might've passed for one of full blood. But Cleopatra could not be full-blooded Egyptian, surely the bloodline had been diluted by those of non-Greek lineage over the last two hundred years, but for the most part the last few generations should have been clearly of Macedonian descent.

His suspicions were cast aside however as she spoke again.

"Domino Kuchiki, I am pleased by your presence in Alexandria. You must forgive me for not welcoming you when you arrived as I was… _**embroiled**_ in political affairs." Her voice was melodic, not so soft or high, but warm and flowing. Her Latin was impeccable- unaccented.

He had held her gaze this entire time and like one of true royalty her chin was lifted to meet his steely eyes without wavering. She carried herself like a queen, nevermind the baggy desert pantaloons and head cloth.

While he was of noble blood – blood that stretched from a long line of both honorable courtiers and even Seireteian kings, he was not a king. He was certainly not far off, but still- he did not bear so high a title. Thus he humbled himself, albeit slightly, to bow his head deeply to her.

"Queen Cleopatra," He intoned, "I am honored to be made welcome to your beautiful city."

She chuckled and it was like the feeling of a feather brushing along his spine, "Beautiful, yes, but in turmoil despite how much of the city seems unaffected."

Byakuya's brow twitched slightly. She was wasting no time with further pleasantries- alluding to the heart of the matter sooner than he had expected.

"Alexandria is a proud city." He responded.

Again she gave a soft laugh, "Indeed. The politicians hide away in their mansions- turn a blind eye to the unrest until they must step in to declare for the winning faction. But the people- ah- well they hold their heads high and shout and make demands in the public forums… There was much talk about your arrival, Domino. None too pleasant."

"It would seem the citizens are not as pleased as you to welcome us." He said without a trace of bitterness. He cast his eyes to the side so that she did not see the hint of amusement in them as he continued, "But it would seem they are not overly complimentary when speaking your name either."

The queen's jaw set, but the smile did not flicker, "Then it seems we have something in common. Alexandria wishes to be rid of us both, regardless of our intentions."

"Yes." He locked eyes with her once more.

Silence descended and the tension was weighty- no one moved. Kuchiki's men had never seen him so obviously challenged by a woman. He had treated with queens before, but none with so sharp a tongue as hers. Despite how politely she spoke she was still baiting him.

Their stare-down left no doubt that they were battling for the upper hand, neither willing to admit outright the precarious positions they had been placed in.

Byakuya Kuchiki was in foreign territory- rather hostile to his interference. His forces had been much depleted by his pursuit of Koga, his resources limited. Alexandria would have been the perfect place to re-supply as well as rest had it not been for the fact that the populace was against him and those in power could not be trusted to lend support. Ptolemy's camp had murdered Koga to gain his favor- or so the tale was told- but that did not mean they truly looked favorably upon him as a superior. The truth was he was outnumbered. If Ptolemy chose to recall all his troops from Syria, Byakuya would find himself surrounded- perhaps under siege.

As for the queen, she had returned in secret to a city that did not recognize her _**as**_ queen. With her brother's men crawling all over she was under threat of being discovered and imprisoned- or possibly assassinated. Regicide was not so unusual in Alexandria. In Byakuya's eyes it was obvious whose position was more precarious. He stood a fighting chance, whereas the queen could count her allies on one hand.

She too seemed to acknowledge this and grudgingly broke the quiet first, "I have heard you are not a man to be cowed by the opinions of others, however. If that is the case, we are again similarly minded. That being said, I suppose we would be wise to work together to resolve this situation." It cost her something to allude to an alliance, but he recognized the resolve it took to offer.

Still, he was not one to concede easily, "Perhaps that would be the best scenario in regards to this state of affairs. Time will tell."

She took a visible breath, her eyes flashing. But she smiled slowly, "Well then, I shall leave you to contemplate your options." Without further argument she turned on her heel and started toward the doors.

One glance from Domino Kuchiki however and there were men in her path. But with equal swiftness, one of the queen's own put themselves between the foreign soldiers and the woman. A snow-white sword caught the light as the guard held a low defensive stance, sapphire eyes glaring daggers at the men who would dare advance on their charge.

The queen did not look back, her voice easy despite the sudden threat, "Domino Kuchiki, I am sure you are aware that by being here to treat with you I have put my life on the line. Ptolemy does not know of my presence yet, and I wish to keep it that way. It is best if my men and I fall back into the shadows for the time being."

Byakuya did not reply, his own hand resting on his sword casually as he contemplated her words. He knew he could not allow her to be killed under his own nose. If he were to be honest with himself he might have need of her – either as a bargaining chip or as… an ally. His grey eyes clouded at this unpleasant thought, becoming stormy.

There was a smile in the queen's voice and her words threw him from his careful strategizing, "We will be going then… Domino Kuchiki has no intention of harming us… Stand down, _**Rukia**_."

Byakuya felt Renji stiffen behind him, even as he himself felt every muscle clench tight beneath his flesh.

The familiar name made a hard fist of pain squeeze his heart for a moment as it rang in the air.

_Rukia_.

* * *

AN: I stuck with Latin as the language of Seiretei simply because it works.

Naturally, if you're familiar with the history, you'll be aware of the legend/fact that Cleopatra was supposedly smuggled into the palace in a carpet. Talk about dramatic entrance… But as it's been done- this was my vision.

Also of note is that Alexandria is an intricate city and while some things are known about the city's layout in ancient times, there is still debate of course. It's really rather interesting to look at maps that depict the city. Sadly, much of the ancient structures are underwater and so there is a lot of history lost as it is hard to make excavations and discoveries in such conditions. Still it is worth a look at the antiquities found if you're so inclined!

Glossary:

Sirwal: Pants worn in Muslim sometimes Greek countries, they predate the Christian era. They are also known as Punjabi pants.

Heptastadium: The stone causeway that linked the Pharos to the mainland.

Next chapter: Byakuya gets the cold shoulder, secrets abound, and Ichigo runs afoul of a beautiful **_boy_**.

Thanks!


End file.
